Oh ! Putain le Con !
by IdeaLise
Summary: Ma famille et moi on aime les trésors. Après tout ça brille, c'est joli et ça donne la classe ! Mais moi, j'ai trouvé encore plus joli que tous ce que l'on a déjà trouvés. Je suis sûr que Papa sera d'accord pour qu'on le prenne avec nous.


Hey, hey !

Voilà le troisième os que je poste pendant 10 jours, comme prévu il et sur le fandom de Naruto. Il ne contient pas de lemon, ni même de lime (une première !). Il est -croisons les doigts !- mignon, en tout cas c'est son but. Ce n'est pas un SasuNaru à proprement parler mais un peu quand même. M'enfin, vous verrez quand vous lirez. Je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, donc;

 ** _Bonne Lecture, j'espère !_**

* * *

 **Résumé :**

 **M** a famille et moi on aime les trésors. Après tout ça brille, c'est joli et ça donne la classe ! Mais moi, j'ai trouvé encore plus joli que tous ce que l'on a déjà trouvés. Je suis sûr que Papa sera d'accord pour qu'on le prenne avec nous.

* * *

 ** _Le Trésor Magique._**

« - **P** apa, Papa, Papa ! Je peux venir ?

\- Non. C'est trop dangereux.

\- Mais je serais sage comme une image ! Je ne ferais pas de bruit, j'respirerai même pas ! J'te jure ! Parole d'Uchiwa !

\- Non Sasuke ! Toi, tu restes avec Maman tandis que moi et Itachi on va y aller et ainsi vous laisser tous les deux.

\- Je te déteste ! »

On entendit des pas furieux monter des escaliers. Le père de Sasuke, Fukagu, soupira fortement face à cette tête brûlée qui lui servait de fils. Si seulement le cadet pouvait avoir la patience qu'avait eu Itachi avant de l'accompagner. Pourquoi Sasuke ne voulait-il pas comprendre que voler des gens ce n'était pas pour les enfants de 5 ans ! C'était quand même un monde !

« - Pourquoi tu ne le laisse pas venir avec toi, juste ce soir ?

\- Non tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi-aussi Mikoto !

\- Eh bien si !

\- Avoue c'est juste qu'imaginer t'occuper de Sasuke seule te fatigue déjà.

\- J'admets que rien que de l'imaginer courir dans toute la maison et hurler m'épuise rien que d'y penser. Et c'est justement pour ça que mon mari va faire plaisir à sa tendre épouse qui est fatiguée face à cet enfant surexcité H24 et le prendre pour une _toute petite_ virée nocturne où ce même enfant a promis de se tenir tranquille pour la première fois de sa vie. Et tu sais comment il est, il tient toujours parole.

\- C'est aussi d'ailleurs pour ça que l'on ne l'entend pas souvent le dire qu'il sera sage.

\- C'est entendu, alors ?! Tu le prends ce soir comme ça je me détends !

\- Quoi ?! Mais je n'ai jamais dit oui !

\- Alors, c'est non ? Demanda Mikoto d'une chevrotante.

\- Non, ne me fais pas ses yeux là !... Bon d'accord il viendra avec nous.

\- Génial ! Je vais pouvoir dormir plus tôt aujourd'hui, et avec un peu de chance, il sera fatigué quand vous rentrerai et on pourra faire notre première grasse mat' un samedi !

\- Ne rêve pas trop, il a toujours plein d'énergie ce petit.

\- Ouais, beaucoup trop d'énergie… »

La discussion sur le benjamin de la famille se poursuivit sous les yeux de l'aîné qui à la fin, fut désigné pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à l'enfant. Il gravit les marches avec rapidité, étant le seul à contenir l'énergie débordante de Sasuke qui lui vouait presque un culte -il lui avait même déjà construit un autel fait de sable, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été à la mer. Puis il avait pleuré dans son coin quand les vagues avait détruit l'autel. Sacré Sasuke !-. Il toqua sommairement à la porte où était écrit le nom de l'enfant avec des lettres multicolores. Il n'attendit pas la permission d'entrée, et s'invita dans la chambre plongée dans le noir.

Il entendit des pas furtifs et comprit aussitôt le manège du plus jeune, soit d'essayer de lui faire peur. S'allongeant au sol, il rampa jusqu'au lit et attendit que le plus jeune repasse dessus pendant sa course pour essayer de lui faire croire à un monstre et ainsi lui faire peur. Il attendit donc, et dès qu'il vu un léger affaissement du matelas, s'élança vers lui, le captura entre ses bras et chatouilla les côtes du vermisseau du mieux qu'il put.

Les rires et suppliques de plus jeune se répercutèrent aux murs de la chambre et descendirent jusqu'en bas aux oreilles des parents qui se sourirent heureux de leur bonheur. En haut, Itachi avait lâché son captif déguisé en pirate pour l'occasion de faire peur à son grand frère chéri, occasion qui était partie en fumée. Le cadet essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, étalé sur son matelas avec les joues rouges d'avoir trop rit pendant qu'Itachi allumait la lampe du plafond. Il revint vers la loque humaine qui dès qu'il l'aperçut se releva débordant d'énergie et lui sauta dessus dans le vain espoir de le faire tomber. Mais ce n'était pas avec son poids plume qu'il allait y arriver et ne fit que sauter sur Itachi sans l'ébranler. Itachi ricana, amusé par son jeune frère toujours plein d'idées étranges. Puis il se rappela de la mission confiée par ses parents.

« - Hey, Sasuke ! Devine quoi ?!

\- Bah j'sais pas moi !

\- Essayes de deviner !

\- Arrête Itachi sinon je vais le dire à Maman que tu m'embête !

\- Oh aller Sasuke, tu peux faire un effort !

\- Non ! J'aime pas les devinettes ! Je perds tout le temps à l'école !

\- Bon, tant pis c'était une surprise mais puisque tu ne veux pas la savoir, dit Itachi avant de faire semblant de s'en aller.

\- Non, pars pas ! C'est quoi la surprise, c'est quoi ?! Sautilla le jeune enfant sur son lit puis autour des jambes de son grand-frère.

\- Papa a-

\- Papa a accepté que je vienne ! OUIIII !

\- Non, ce n'était pas ça Sasuke…

\- Ah… Tant pis.

\- Rhôôô mais si c'était ça, aller lève-toi et va prendre ta douche pendant que je prépare tes vêtements.

\- Non je veux choisir moi-même !

\- D'accord mais il faut que tu sois en noir de la tête aux pieds, expliqua Itachi d'un ton docte.

\- Ok ! »

 **°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°**

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois dans la voiture. Direction la maison Namikaze-Uzumaki ! Sasuke trépignait d'impatience, tapotant du pied et énervant au possible les deux autres passagers, qui finirent par lui demander à bouts de nerfs d'arrêter de les déconcentrer. Sasuke arrêta mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il stressait moins. Il devait être parfait, à la hauteur de son grand-frère qui lui avait réussi à cracker un coffre inviolable et s'apprêtait même à faire la même chose ce soir ! Il ne devait décevoir personne à commencer par lui !

Après cette promesse, il se tint à carreaux s'obligeant à rester calme. Il ne devait pas échouer c'était maintenant ou jamais de faire ses preuves. Bien-sûr, ce que Sasuke ne savait pas, c'est que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait faire ses preuves mais bien plus tard et qu'aujourd'hui son père ne voulait que lui faire observer comment fonctionnait le métier.

Arrivé à l'immense villa, Itachi et Fukagu sifflèrent d'admiration. Sasuke lui haussa les épaules, c'était une maison quoi, et puis la sienne était mille fois plus grande, d'abord ! Ils rentrèrent en douce par la porte de derrière juste après que Fukagu est désactivé toutes les alarmes. À pas de loup, ils se glissèrent vers le bureau et une fois fait, vers l'énorme coffre posé au fond de la salle. Il y avait là-dedans 20 diamants avec assez de carats chacun pour les rendre riches comme Crésus. Mais avant cela il fallait se dépêcher car le coffre serait long à cracker. Itachi se positionna face au coffre-fort puis mit un étrange instrument accompagné d'écouteurs pour entendre les rouages.

Cela faisait une heure que son père et lui regardait Itachi immensément concentré à sa tâche et le plus jeune commençait à trouver le temps long. Fukagu surprenant son plus jeune fils à bailler, lui dit de s'occuper comme il voulait mais de ne jamais toucher quelque chose sans ses gants et de surtout, ne rien abimer. Sasuke hocha la tête d'un air solennel qui fit rire son père dès qu'il ne le vit plus.

Sasuke se baladait un peu triste de ne pas savoir quoi faire, il ouvrait des pièces au hasard peu soucieux de voir quelqu'un, ils étaient seuls, son père le lui avait juré. À une intersection, il passa devant une porte fermée, et il ne l'aurait jamais ouvert s'il n'avait pas vu une raie de lumière dépasser de cette porte. Il ouvrit délicatement et sans bruit -il s'était entrainé avec Itachi quand il voulait faire peur à ce dernier, ce qui ne marchait jamais. La chambre était éclairée par une petite lampe de chevet à l'effigie du joker et Sasuke remarqua un renflement sous la couette.

Avant de s'approcher du lit, il détailla la chambre. Elle était spacieuse, dans les tons bleu et blanc. Il y avait aussi un peu de rouge par-ci par-là. Le parquet était parfaitement poncé et verni, donnant l'impression que l'on pouvait patiner dessus avec des chaussettes. Les murs étaient blancs et bleu clair. Une lampe rouge pendait au plafond blanc. Pour ce qui était des meubles, la plupart étaient en bois verni. Des étagères remplis de cahiers de coloriages et de livres pour enfant. Un cartable qui semblait plein à craquer était posé devant l'une d'elle. Une chaise était installée devant un bureau pour enfant qui était écrasé sous les jouets, le parquet l'était tout autant. Pour finir, il y avait le lit, plutôt grand pour un enfant ou même un adolescent. La tête du lit était collée contre un mur et à côté il y avait le bureau. Juste entre le bureau et le lit, il y avait une échelle qui montait à un deuxième lit, sûrement pour les amis. Le lit pour ami se trouvait juste au-dessus de celui du propriétaire des lieux.

Doucement et avec un peu d'appréhension mais surtout beaucoup de curiosité, il s'avança vers le lit à la couleur bleu foncé. Une fois presque arrivé, il ne remarqua pas de tête qui dépassait, le corps totalement englouti par la couverture, et sans gestes brusques essaya de soulever l'épais édredon. Une fois accomplit, il découvrit une paire de pied bronzée dont la peau avait l'air extrêmement douce. Il toucha comme s'il pensait qu'ils n'étaient pas réels. La peau était lisse et douce. Cependant, les pieds remuèrent face au toucher et au froid. Ils disparurent donc sous la couette pour ne plus se faire importuner. Faisant rire Sasuke, il recommença à les toucher et rire face à leur fuite désespérée.

Sauf qu'à un moment, les pieds étaient plaqués contre un fessier couvert d'un bas de pyjama bleu. Ce qui rappela à Sasuke que non ce n'était pas normal qu'un enfant soit là, et encore moins qu'il soit là à jouer avec ses pieds plutôt qu'à dire à leur père qu'ils ne sont pas seuls ! Il arrêta de se pencher vers les membres dorés mais avant de pouvoir s'en aller, sa main fut retenu par une autre main. Il se tourna vers l'enfant de son âge, un garçon à la peau caramel et aux yeux bleus.

« - Reste jouer avec moi. Je m'appelle Naruto.

\- Je… »

Il fut comme happé par ces iris et il décontracta ses muscles puis serra délicatement sa main contre celle de l'autre. Il était beau ce garçon aussi beau que lui -c'était Itachi qui le lui disait et Itachi ne mentait jamais !-, il semblait tout innocent dans son pyjama rayé en marinière. Naruto finit par s'asseoir sur son lit et invita Sasuke en à en faire de même en tapotant la place à ses côtés. Le brun obéit et s'assit doucement sans quitter les yeux de son homologue une seconde. Il dût pourtant s'y résoudre car ses yeux avaient besoin de cligner. Mais il les rouvrit aussitôt persuadé que ce petit être allait disparaître comme par magie. Ils parlèrent pendant 10 min' où Sasuke apprit qu'ils avaient le même âge, que le blond adorait l'espace et Batman. Que ses parents rentraient demain, et qu'il avait hâte de les revoir.

Sasuke réalisa alors pendant ce monologue pourquoi le blond l'émerveillait autant : le garçon était magique ! C'était sûr ! Personne n'avait jamais réussi à lui enlever son énergie, pourtant Naruto y arrivait très bien, juste en parlant ! Il avait le pouvoir d'endormir les gens ! C'était encore plus précieux qu'un diamant il en était sûr et certain ! Et sur ces bonnes paroles il se leva mais fut tiré par leurs mains toujours entrelacées.

« - Tu viens ? Lui demanda Sasuke. »

 **°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°**

« - C'est bon, tu as réussi Itachi ?!

\- Non pas encore Papa, alors laisse-moi bosser si tu veux que ça aille plus vite !

\- Où est passé ton frère ? Ça fait un moment qu'il est parti.

\- Arrêtes de t'inquiéter.

\- PAPA !

\- Tu vois c'est Sasuke, et s'il hurle joyeusement comme ça c'est qu'il revient sain et sauf. Bon sang, heureusement qu'il n'y a personne ici, e encore moins de voisins pour l'entendre.

\- Papa ! Itachi ! J'ai trouvé le plus beau des trésors !

\- Pourquoi je le sens mal ? Murmura Fukagu. Et c'est quoi ? Reprit-il plus fort.

\- Quelque chose de magique ! Vous voulez voir ?

\- Oui. Montre-nous, répondit Itachi qui commençait à rejoindre le mauvais pressentiment de son père.

\- Viens, entre. Je vous présente Naruto !

\- Oh ! Putain le Con ! S'écrièrent deux voix en même temps. »

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Alors ? Succulent ? Mieux que Prévu ? Pas si mal ? On a connu mieux ? C'est carrément dégueulasse ?**

 **Note de Fin** : Comme je l'ai dit au début c'est mon troisième os, donc il n'en reste plus que 7. Je vous retrouve demain pour le os sur Harry Potter en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

 ** _Léchouilles Baveuses,_**

 ** _IdéaLise._**


End file.
